Virus
by TasyaMalf
Summary: ketika seorang Draco Malfoy terjebak dalam benda muggle selama berabad-abad. Bagaimana kabar seorang Slytherin ini? Apakah ia akan selamat dari benda muggle yang mengurungnya itu?
1. Chapter 1

Virus…

Summary : ketika seorang Draco Malfoy terjebak dalam benda muggle selama berabad-abad. Bagaimana kabar seorang Slytherin ini? Apakah ia akan selamat dari benda muggle yang mengurungnya itu?

Disclaimer : character punya mom JK Rowling. Dan beberapa character punya saya u,u

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll.

Ini point of viewnya Elizabeth ya.. bukan Draco :)

* * *

'PING!' terdengar bunyi speaker komputerku menandakan ada chat baru di facebookku. "huh, link apa ini? Looks interesting.." kataku seraya mengklik mouse-ku "arghh, sial kau. Ini virus!" gerutuku pada komputerku yang tiba-tiba blank.

"grrr" aku memukul layar komputerku dengan kesal, tanganku terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah pasti bukan layar komputer. Benda yang kusentuh ini lembut.. seperti tangan.. dan saat itu juga, layar komputerku menyala. Terlihat gambar seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata kelabu. Tangannya mencoba untuk meraihku, dan berhasil. Tangannya keluar dari layar komputerku. Tangan itu menggapai tanganku yang bergetar karna ketakutan.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriakku frustasi "tenang, Lizzie.. tenang.. it just a dream. Ya, cuma mimpi. All you have to do is, pejamkan matamu dan saat kau buka pria aneh itu hilang." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri seraya menutup mataku.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Aku membuka mataku, tangan itu sudah keluar hampir sepenuhnya. Begitu juga kepala pria itu.

"help.. please.." lirih pria itu yang semakin menarik tanganku. Karna aku tentu saja tidak mau tertarik masuk ke komputerku, aku menarik tangan pria itu.

"lepaskan aku!" aku membentaknya, sudah hampir setengah badannya keluar dari layar komputerku.

Sekarang kakinya mencoba untuk keluar dari layar komputerku, satu kaki keluar.. disusul oleh kakinya yang satu lagi.

Pria aneh berambut pirang dengan mata kelabu yang memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman berwarna putih dan memakai sepatu pantofel itu sepenuhnya keluar dari layar komputerku dan sekarang ia sedang berdiri tepat di depanku.

Aku, Elizabeth Charlotta Hawthrone atau yang biasa dipanggil Lizzie oleh teman-temanku hanya bisa diam melihat seorang pria aneh yang baru keluar dari layar komputerku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya, pria aneh itu baru saja keluar dari layarku! TIDAKKAH ITU GILA?

"si.. siapa kau?" aku tergagap.

"aku Draco. Seseorang mengunciku di benda itu. Ya, itu saja. yang kuingat hanya itu." Katanya sambil menatap layar komputer dengan ngeri.

* * *

**TBC.**

**maafkan saya atas segala kegaje-an fict ini.**

**RnR please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf lanjutnya lama.. Author keabisan ide ini :' stuck :((

buat yang baca, jgn lupa RnR ya.. maafkan kesalahan penulisan kata atau ide cerita yang gajelas ini.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" bantahku.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Draco.

"Semuanya. Pasti Aku hanya bermimpi! It can't be real." Kataku.

"No, you're not dreaming," Katanya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami yang sedari tadi lupa kulepaskan "Nyata kan?"

"Errr! Entahlah. Apa maumu?" Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu.. itu saja.." kata Draco.

"Bantuan apa?" tanyaku.

"Bantu Aku cari tau siapa yang mengunciku di benda itu dan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Tolonglah.." Draco memohon "Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau asal kau mau membantuku."

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "Err, dan selama Aku membantumu kau akan tinggal disini? Aku harus bilang apa pada grandma? Lagipula, Aku tidak mengenalmu. Mengapa Aku harus repot-repot membantumu?"

"Hei, kau sudah mengenalku. Aku Draco, kau ingat? Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku padamu! Yang ada juga kau yang belum memperkenalkan dirimu." Kata Draco.

"Ah.. iya.. kau benar. Aku Elizabeth Hawthrone. Panggil Aku Lizzie," kataku seraya mengulurkan tanganku dan langsung saja disambut olehnya.

"Walaupun kau sudah tau namaku, biar Aku beri tau lagi. Aku Draco. Dan Aku lupa nama belakangku." Draco tersenyum manis.

Ah, senyumnya indah sekali.. dengan melihat senyumnya itu, Aku yakin Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk melihat senyum itu tetap ada.

Aku mulai percaya dengan omongannya, "Jadi? Hanya itu yang kau ingat? Tidak ada ingatan sama sekali tentang keluargamu atau… entahlah, temanmu?"

"Tidak ada.." Draco menunduk sedih.

"Jangan sedih, Aku pasti akan membantumu kok.." kataku menghiburnya.

"Really?" Draco menatapku penuh harap.

"Yap." Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Aww, thank you!" jerit Draco excited, senyum manisnya itu terlihat lagi di wajahnya.

"Anytime," Aku ikut tersenyum "jadi? Kau mau Aku mulai menyelidiki dari mana?"

"I have no idea.. oh, dan apakah tadi kau menyebut tentang sesuatu yang harus kau katakan pada nenek mu? Uh, Aku bingung.. memangnya kau tinggal dengan siapa saja dirumah ini?" kata Draco.

"Aku dirumah ini sendiri kok. Tenang saja, ayah, ibu, dan kakak ku sudah tiada." Kataku pelan.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. but.. how?" Draco meletakkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu.." Aku tersenyum kecil sambil melepaskan tangan Draco yang ada di pundakku.

"Jadi, kau sendirian?" tanya Draco canggung.

"Kadang nenek dan kakek ku berkunjung dari Irlandia," kataku "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa.."

"Eh iya, kau sebaiknya ikut Aku berbelanja untuk kebutuhanmu," kataku sambil mengambil tas lalu menarik tangannya dan pergi ke Mall menggunakan mobil milikku.

* * *

**TBC.**

**RnR pleasee~**


End file.
